Doomwheel Forest
I’m what you call a Pokémon junkie, even though I am a 21 year old female. It will never get old for me, and I still own my original GameBoy Color (though it doesn't work). I have played every single game that is in North America (other than the upcoming Gen VI games, X and Y) and have seen almost every movie that has been dubbed in English (the only one I need to see now is the the rumored 16th movie "ExtremeSpeed Genesect - Mewtwo's Reawakening"). I always read about creepypastas (especially the Pokemon ones), and they have interested me to no end, though I know they aren't real... At least, I thought they weren't until something odd happened to me that I will never forget. This is a recount of what had happened that changed my entire thought process on creepypastas. The Incident There came a time when the new Pokémon Black and White games for the NintendoDS came out. I didn’t preorder, even though I should have, but I got them anyway, along with the strategy guide with the help of my aunt. The instant that I got home I ran into my room, grabbed my DSi, and popped Pokémon Black in. I was almost squealing as I watched the intro play through and instantly fell in love with the graphics, the music, and everything else about it. I decided to make a boy named Park, since I liked that name for a boy and it suited him. As I clicked through the opening with Professor Juniper and finally got to the part where the characters choose their Pokémon I was pleasantly surprised that this time the main character had two friends this time. Happy that I finally had more rival friends, I looked at the choices of Pokémon. I liked the look of Snivy and Tegip, but the one that had my heart was little Oshawott. I chose the Oshawott and started thinking of nicknames when I noticed with increasing enthusiasm that I had gotten a female starter! I remember naming her Laurel, after one of my best friends who had the Pokémon White version with a female trainer named Laurel. I nodded to myself, pleased with my choice of Pokémon (the Oshawott was Bold nature, making me giggle). After a little more talking to the professor, battles with my rival friends I headed off, catching a female Patrat (Max), a female Lillipup (Elizabeta), and a male Purrloin (Tafari) on the way. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Not yet at least. I was wandering through the Pinwheel Forest with Burgh, trying to find members of Team Plasma to fight (I love their music!) when I guess that I wandered a little too far and in the wrong direction, for there was a strange seal in front of what looks like an entrance. I looked through the strategy guide and found out that the area beyond that held the legendary Pokémon Virizion. I was elated that I found where a legendary Pokémon resided and made a mental note to check it out when I was able to. I decided to press the A button in front of the seal, expecting it to say “There is a seal” blah blah something along those lines. Boy was I wrong. I had no clue about what was going on, but when I did press the A button the first thing that came up made me blink. “…” I pressed A again. “…” I was getting annoyed. Pressed A again. “…” Getting pretty bored, I went to leave but accidentally pressed A again. This time, however… “A chill runs down your spine.” “It’s not time. Be gone now." "This place gives you the creeps. You want to leave now.” That scared me more than the chills. I decided to leave and not come back for a while. I defeated the Team Plasma Grunts, fought Burgh, finally won after the 3rd time (because my Pokemon were crap at the time), and continued on my way. After a few hours, I was up to the 6th gym leader and felt exhausted, so I saved my game in front of Skyla, turned it off, and went to sleep. I had a fairly boring dream, woke up, then immediately went back to playing my game from where I last saved. I beat Skyla fairly easily, watched Dewott evolve into Samurott, then went onto the 7th gym leader. Then I went through the whole ‘beat Team Plasma, go up the Dragonspiral Tower, talk with N, watch him fly away’ ordeal and I beat the 7th gym leader Brycen without too much trouble. However, it got apparent that I needed to get new Pokémon for the last Gym against the old man Drayden. I went into the Mistralton Cave and found Cobalion, one of the Three Musketeer Pokémon and it made me giddy. My giddiness faded since one, he was strong, two, I couldn’t catch him, and three, sometimes I would get so mad I hit the DS and it shut itself down. But finally, after a few more hours of trying to catch that ONE Pokémon I finally caught him. There was something weird about him though. The first few times that I tried catch him he looked like he normally did. However, during the final battle, he looked almost sad, his head was down a little lower than normal, and his frown was lower than it should have normally been. This struck me as odd but I ignored it and watched the old man from in the cave walk up and start talking to me. He said that the seal in Victory Road was unlocked, which made me happy, then he said that, strangely enough, the seal in front of Pinwheel Forest did nothing. The memory of the seal of Pinwheel Forest made me shiver a little, so I left Mistralton Cave and went to Victory Road, intent on capturing Terrakion, the second Three Musketeer Pokémon. Again, another hours long fight, multiple anger moments and DS shutting off, and finally it was mine. Again, Terrakion looked different during the last battle than from the sprites that I have seen in the strategy guide and other games that a few of my friends have played. Terrakion, however, unlike Cobalion, looked terrified. Its eyes were wide and it seemed like it was cowering, its whole body a little lower to the ground that normal. This was getting a little weird, but I went to Pinwheel Forest, a little more confident this time. However, that confidence was quickly dissolved when I got there. When I got to Pinwheel Forest this time and made my way to the seal, it started getting dark and foggy, and the music that was currently playing got quieter and quieter until, when I was right in front of the seal, it was dead silent. I clicked the seal like I did the first time that I was there. “…no.” Blinking a little, I clicked again. “No.” Now I was getting annoyed again. “I just got the two others! What more do you want?!” I yelled that at the screen, and suddenly the game went pitch black save for my character and the seal. “You do not have all. Leave now and get the other.” “NOW.” I almost dropped the game as the last part burst onto the screen in all caps with a distorted Pokemon cry bursting through the speakers. The game screen went back, even though it was still dark and foggy, but as I moved away it slowly started going back to normal, and the normal music started to come back. I decided to check out the strategy guide for what could possible be the last one I needed. I couldn’t find it, but then I grabbed my laptop and searched it up. I came upon little Keldeo, who I imagined was the little person who would follow the Three Musketeers around, asking them if he could join. Maybe this was the Pokémon that Virizion wanted me to get? Oh great, getting told what to do by a game. I could only get it through a WiFi event, so thanks to my DSi having internet connection, I finally got the Fourth Musketeer. Keldeo looked confident, though it also looked like his confidence was forced, because his sprite animation had him looking like he was about to cry before shaking his head then pretending to be confident again. I tried to ignore this and placed Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo with Laurel (Samurott), Tafari (Liepard), and Dracospher (Druggidon which I caught before), then steeled myself before going back to Pinwheel Forest. This time…it was worse. The whole area of Pinwheel Forest was dark and foggy, this time it was raining, and it stayed that way as I walked through the area. The trees had no leaves even though it was the spring season at the time. Also, even though I could barely hear it, there was music playing, and as I slowly got closer (and I say slowly because I was starting to freak out), the music got louder. I almost dropped my game in shock. It was the Lavender Town theme from Red and Blue. How did this song get here? I finally got to the seal, and suddenly when I clicked the seal the music just…stopped. Dead silence again. I clicked it again. “Finally. You have THEM. Come in.” “You have no choice.” Then, in caps… “FACE YOUR RUIN.” Sure I was a bit doubtful at the cliche text but it still unnerved me slightly. What shocked me more than last though was when the screen went black, but then I realized that the power was off and groaned. I turned it back on and chose my save file, hoping that the nightmare was ended, or at least I was back at Victory Road where I last remembered saving. A hope that was easily destroyed as the game started. It was Pinwheel Forest, but I have never seen anything as scary looking other than in other Creepypastas. The grass was red, and when I walked on it my footprints followed me like when the player walks in sand, and it took a little while to disappear. The ground itself was white, as it if was like being in the Pokémon Tower. That music for when someone enters the Pokémon Tower was playing as well and there were gravestones placed around. I decided to stop wandering around and actually try to go into the area that held Virizion. I clicked the seal and it disappeared finally, allowing me entrance. I walked in and the screen went black again. I though that the DS had turned off again, but I was wrong as the screen lit up, but the sight I was I don’t want to remember. It was dark but not foggy, though I wish that it was. The ground was white with the gravestones a pixelated red, and in the middle of it all was Virizion. As I walked up to Virizion, my parents called me and I saved the game and turned it off, going to see what they wanted. I then came back, but instead of going back to the game I went onto my laptop and started talking with my friends on Skype. I told them about my strange encounter and they told me to continue playing it, there had to be some good ending. I told them that I wanted to restart my game, but they convinced me to continue playing through, saying that something worse could happen if I tried that. I was starting my game back up, mindful that it was really late at night, and I had college classes to take. The game finally started up, and I was right back where I started, right in front of the deranged Virizion. When I gathered my courage and pressed A, this is what it said. “Cobalion lowered his head.” “Terrakion cowered in fear.” “Keldeo started to tremble and cry.” “They don’t know why this happened. They wish that it was over.” Suddenly the battle started, but instead of the normal battle music, the creepy radio signal from the Ruins of Alph started playing. It started out slow, then went to a normal speed as Virizion appeared. I almost dropped my game as I saw it. Virizion had black holes for eyes, where two pinpricks of red shone. It seemed to be crying blood, and its feet were soaked in it, almost like it had pulverized some people and Pokémon before my character came in. Parts of its body were red too, like when it had used attacked the parts that it used had gotten bloody! Its cry was distorted, and when I sent out my first three Pokémon, they were fainted almost immediately. Virizion always attacked first. However…my Pokémon didn’t just faint… “Go! Dracospher!” I tried to press Fight. “Foe Virizion used Toxic! Virizion has poisoned Dracospher! Dracospher died!” Wait…poison is supposed to be a long lasting effect! Shaking my head, I sent out Elizabeta. “Go! Tafari!” Tried to press Fight again. “Foe Virizion used Stomp! Virizion has pummeled Tafari into a pulp. Tafari died!” This was getting a little too scary for me, so I sent out Laurel, my strongest, to see if I could change the tide. “Go! Laurel!” I knew that it was useless, but again I tried Fight. I thought that this time I would be able to get at least something out of this and stand a fighting chance. Wrong. “Foe Virizion used Leaf Blade! Foe Virizion has slit Laurel’s throat! Laurel died!” I stared at my screen as my beloved Samurott faded from my screen, but before I could do anything Cobalion, Terrakion, and Keldeo appeared at the same time. I blinked, having not summoned all of them at the same time, but I continued, wanting to see what was going to happen. Each one attacked in turn, ending with Virizion having a sliver of health left. “Foe Virizion…could not attack!” What? “What?” I repeated out loud this time. “Virizion wants to change. Help it? YES/NO.” I didn’t know what that meant, but I chose ‘YES’, taking note that it had dropped the word Foe. The ‘congrats you caught a new Pokémon’ music didn’t play, but it didn’t have to. I kept the name Virizion and as the screen faded to black, these words appeared in white before the game shut off. “Virizion has been wrong. Some humans aren't wicked.” Everything was normal after that. Pinwheel Forest was normal, Virizion and my other Pokemon were normal, nothing happened again after that. But this question still lingered in my mind... why did this happen? This was a legit Pokemon Black game, not bought from Ebay or a yard/garage sale, it wasn't hacked, and the GameStop clerk didn't say anything cryptic. So why? A few weeks after beating the game, two other questions had wedged their way into my mind. What would have happened if I said no to helping Virizion? Also... What would have happened if I restarted the game? After the Incident Since this event, I had indeed restarted Pokemon Black after moving all of my Pokemon to the sequel, Pokemon Black 2. None of the events have occurred so far, but that is only because I just started... With a female Oshawott. Category:Creepypasta Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story